Talk:Vehicles
More vehicle categories As proposed by User:5c0r910n, we should have more vehicle categories, like "sedan", "economy cars", "4x4s" and "hatchbacks". This causes multiple problems: *There's no clear difference between economy cars and a small two door hatchback. Really just about any civilian car that's designed to be cheap is an economy vehicle. *Some of what 5c0r910n listed as hatchbacks and sedans could also be defined as "SUVs", "stationwagons" and "sports cars". I don't believe most people would place sports cars into the same category as average 4-door cars. *A category for 4x4s would exclude 6x6 vehicles (Rotor industries ATRV). *Why should there be a category for 4x4 vehicles, if it includes trucks, armored vehicles, sports cars and possibly more? That's not particularly useful. A vehicle classification system should be more compatible with itself, so it wouldn't be so overlapping and sort vehicles based on completely different qualities: price, transmission, cargo compartment design, ... To really be useful I believe the best (only) way to sort them would be by type, as for example is being done on Category:Just Cause Vehicles and Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles, which both have tables that sort vehicles by type. GMRE (talk) 20:54, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about the wait, just started a new job the other day and I've been quite busy with it. With this, we'd probably have to make the subcategories very broad. Not "economy cars" but simply "cars", "trucks", and that kind of thing. There aren't enough vehicles in either game to warrant a category like "hatchbacks" because there would be around 3 vehicles in that category. SUVs are just vehicles on truck frames with no open bed, station wagons and hatchbacks are very similar to eachother but they're both just car frames. 4x4 isn't a type of vehicle, it's anything with four wheel drive, cars/trucks/vans can all have it -- and even then that depends on who you're asking. :I don't really see the need for more categories as the tables categorize the vehicles anyway. If anything I'd change up the 'Type' column of the Just Cause 2 Vehicles page and that's about it. Some trucks on there are called cars, which they aren't. Such as the Chevalier Traveller SC. But the Chevalier Traveller SC isn't anything like an URGA either so I'd probably rename the current 'Truck' vehicles to 'Heavy-Duty' and perhaps place 'Bus' and 'Other' in heavy duty as well. :Any more specific than that and it'll just be a headache. Kronos Talk 22:13, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Typical american: Calling a "pick-up" a truck, where as it's really just a car with a different rear end. Other than that, you made a good point. Thanks for the contribution. GMRE (talk) 23:03, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Pick-ups vs trucks That's precisely my point. You might not think it's a truck, I do. A truck is most certainly not just a car with a different rear end (except in video games, which is really all that matters since this is about video games, lol). That hasn't been true since the 50's. Nor am I American :P Kronos Talk 05:11, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Oh sorry, I didn't realize that Canada is in Asia. Anyway, I really don't see how a Shimizu Tumbleweed can count as a truck. Yes, it's optimized for cargo transport, but it's more car than a truck. Let's just put it this way: Find a stationwagon, or a "hatchback" and cut the roof off the cargo compartment. What will you have? A pick-up. I don't see how that would make it a truck. :And while we're on the subject, the only real trucks in JC2 are Fengding EC14FD2 and Kenwall Heavy Rescue. The rest are sort of like technically trucks, but really they look more like beefed-up vans with different rear ends. :Also, this seems to be turning into the football argument. GMRE (talk) 12:36, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I've never been called American, it feels wrong...man... Anyway, a beefed-up van isn't far from the truth. Most full-size vans in North America are actually on your so called 'pick-up' frame. A pick-up truck is a name used for anything with an open bed(In North America). As of late, our F-350's and Ram 3500's and that kind of thing are becoming nearly as large as a Fengding EC14FD2. Generally when we call something a truck, it has a stronger frame and suspension built for heavy loads. Both of us lose this debate as the correct answer depends on where you are and who you talk to. Yet more reason to not create categories for such things. ::If it's any constellation, I hate that we call it soccer. Kronos Talk 00:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle glitch? I was driving along through the Panau City bridges, and hit a car and then it flew into the air in a helicopter motion. This was on Xbox 360. Karton2 (talk) 21:10, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :How far did you fly? If it was only like 20 to 50 meters and you had been driving at relatively high speed, then it may just have been an unusual crash. Or did you fly straight up, or something? GMRE (talk) 14:58, April 5, 2017 (UTC)